Do I Need A Reason?
by fnvii
Summary: Chloe's car broke down at worst of time. Thanks to the rain, she caught a cold. Lex to the rescue!


Title: Do I Need A Reason.

Author: fnvii 

Disclaimer: The characters and situations of 'Smallville' are the property of Warner Bros. and DC Comics. No profit is being made from this endeavor. 

Author's Note:  Written in one and a half hour during my Islamic Studies Trial exam. This is a story about Chloe and Lex. Obviously. It was written in full speed and not really one of my best. Anyway, I think this story is kind of romantic. 

It was raining and Chloe Sullivan was soaking wet. Her car broke down not far away from The Talon and Chloe decided to take refuge there until the rain subsides. When she walked into The Talon, her eyes scanned around the shop in search of familiar faces. She was not surprised to find Lana Lang and Clark Kent engaged in another one of their 'stare-a-thon'._Figures_, she thought, _they've been having feelings for each other and they know it. They just don't want to admit to each other yet._

She walked in an unwavering line towards the two, leaving a trail of water behind her and cleared her throat. Both Lana and Clark turned around in unison, their face beet red and horror-struck. Chloe couldn't help laughing until tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"You guys look totally outlandishly ridiculous. It's me, Chloe. Your friend. Or have you guys forgotten?" she choked.  Still gasping for breath. She calmed down and asked for a cup of cappuccino.

"You're drenched, Chloe. Clark, could you get Chloe a towel from the beck? You know where it is," Lana said, a little too sweetly if you ask. Turning to Chloe, she handed the cappuccino, "on the house, Chloe."

"Thanks," Chloe said appreciatively. Lana observed Chloe as she sipped the hot cappuccino. Chloe sat down at the place where Clark sat a moment ago and licked the foam on her upper lip. Clark came just in time and broke the awkward silence between Chloe and Lana. He handed her the towel.

"What happened?" Clark asked. His smile was replaced with a concerned look and he frowned.

"My car broke down in the middle of the road so I walked over here," she smiled. She took another sip of the cappuccino when the bell at the door jingled, indicating that someone must have came in or went out of the coffee shop. All three of them turned their heads toward the door and saw Lex Luthor, all magnificent in his well-pressed expensive attire. Lex's movement was smooth and graceful. It was as if he was floating on air. A very inexplicable man indeed.

"I knew I'd find you here, Clark," he said. Clark shrugged. Their friendship in a way, doesn't make sense. Of course, there was the fact that Clark Kent saved Lex Luthor's life but all the people around Clark, his best friend Pete Ross and his father especially, hated the Luthors. Although, their hatred towards Lex was simply because they refuse to see him past the 'Luthor' name.

"Clark's always here. It's his second home," Chloe teased. Lex's lips formed something somewhat resembled a smile. Chloe grinned. Clark and Lana's face turned red again. That seemed to happen a lot today. _They're hiding something_, Chloe thought. _ They wouldn't blushed if they're not hiding anything._

_ Hachoo…_. Chloe sneezed and her nose started to run. Her head was beginning to throb and she felt weak. "God bless you, Miss Sullivan," Lex said. "I think you should get out of that wet clothes of yours. It'll get worse," he continued.

"I would, Mr. Luthor but my car broke down. I have to wait till the rain subside, then, I can walk home," Chloe replied.

Lana cleared her throat. The three of them turned towards Lana. "Maybe Lex could drop her off," she suggested nervously. Clark nodded.

Lex shrugged, "Okay," he said. A small smile appeared on his face.

Lex pulled out an umbrella and they walked together towards Lex's black, shining Porsche. Chloe fastened her seatbelts and turned to Lex as he started the engine. "I've heard about your driving, Mr. Luthor," she said.

"Please, call me Lex," he said, "and I assure you that my driving is not as bad as you think."

Chloe rested her head and she fell asleep. When she woke up, she was in bed. An unfamiliar bed it seemed because Chloe's bed was nice and comfortable but this bed was… heavenly. She let out a delighted sigh and stretched her body in a cat-like manner.

The door of the room swung open and Lex walked in with a bowl of homemade chicken soup and freshly brewed coffee.

"Good, you're awake. I went to your house and nobody was home. I remembered I sent Gabe to Metropolis for a few days. I didn't want to leave you alone so I brought you to my place. I've called your dad and told him not to worry. He sent his love," Lex said in a low husky voice. Chloe gave him a weak smile and managed a weak thank you from her lips. His brow furrowed. She wanted to get out of bed but Lex pushed her down gently with his hand. "My car," she started, "what about my car?"

"I have it settled, don't worry."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Do I need a reason to help a friend in need?"

"We're not friends, Lex," Chloe let out a raspy laugh.

"Then, do I need a reason to help a beautiful, amazingly intelligent damsel in distress?" His tone was playful. Chloe eyed him admiringly. She had never met a man who never fails to surprise her, yet, making her feel that she belong there.

"Better eat your soup before it gets cold," Lex said. Chloe ate her soup quietly. When she finished, Lex took the bowl from her hand and their hands brushed against each other's. Chloe's heart skipped a beat. It was a sensation she had never felt before. Lex probably felt it too because by then, he cupped Chloe's face and gazed into her eyes. Slowly, their lips met and locked in a passionate embrace.

"Why?" Chloe asked, her voice was breathy and raspy. But she couldn't hide the pleasure she was feeling. Lex kissed her nose and said, "Do I need a reason to love you?"

Chloe closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss Lex.  She had never felt happier in her whole life.


End file.
